Gladius
Gladius is a major character of The Crystal of Light ''series. He is the crown prince of the Kingdom of Regalia, only son of King Cidaris and late Queen Aegis. He is tasked by his father to find the Crystal that went missing five years ago, when ''The Fall nearly occurred. __TOC__ Background Appearance Gladius has a slim built, often called out to be rather not fit for combat. He is also quite short, much to his dismay. He usually stood out for his curly hair, described as similar to "a soft fur of a fluffy pet". Although it mostly comes off as a joke, it is indeed a fact that he stands out in a crowd because of it, for it has the color of silver, a common attribute of those in the royal line. He has green eyes that always seemed "refreshing to look at" for it is often described to be similar to "how the sunlight shines through the foliage of trees." He prefers casual clothing to blend in with the crowd and appears as not too flashy. He usually picks one with a hood to hide his features. However, his noble status tends to be given away due to the pendant he always wore. It is a polished green crystal with a golden frame, the last memento from his friend, Luna. Personality Usually described as "the boy who loved stories", Gladius has great interest in the tales and legends told within books. He was more of a scholar than a fighter, knowledgeable about the world. He deeply cares for his friends and kind to all he encounters. He often tries to see things in a different perspective. For someone so pure, he is also too fragile. Haunted by a distant memory, he is usually emotional, full of yearning and loneliness he couldn't explain himself. Nevertheless, he tries his best to fulfill whatever duty he was given. He is willing to learn what he needs, no matter the difficulty. Strengths and Abilities He wields the Glaive of Kings, a royal heirloom that can be only called upon when there will be immense danger, specifically to prevent The Fall. ''It gives him similar abilities to a ''Mimic, a class that enables one to recreate existing weapons. However, he has to finish The Trial alongside with a Champion to be granted and be worthy of it as well and train to properly wield its new form. He is also the only one who can heal using magic initially in the party, becoming capable of both support and offense. He is also the only one who can learn to cast different kinds of magic independently, as long as he undergoes training for it. His gift, Lingering Touch, enables him to see memories of the past based on what he is in contact with. It was from Luna, given to him when they parted, to "lend him a hand" to find answers to the deep emotions inside him that persisted against time. Relationships 'King Cidaris' His father and a figure he looks up to, aiming to become "a king as kind as him". They have a good father-son relationship, and Gladius was thankful for that. Even if he grew up without a mother, his father made sure not to feel less and lonely about it. Due to that, he has great respect for him and tries to be the ever obedient son for his father, following whatever advice or task he is given. 'Luna' Gladius considered her as his closest friend and most trustworthy. They met and connected because of their similar interests in old stories and a same dream to write one of their own. He admires her for all the knowledge she knew that he haven't. They seem to have a similar feeling of longing, usually comforting and encouraging one another. She saved him five years ago and disappeared along with it. Sometimes he wonders if she finally reunited with the one she loved and he keeps her pendant as a sign of remembrance that she was once part of his life. Etymology and Symbolism "Gladius" was one Latin word for sword, and is used to represent the primary sword of Ancient Roman foot soldiers which reflects to the Glaive's Initial form, a short sword with a similar appearance. It is also a Latin word for death, which is one of the central themes of the story. Trivia * His concept and design was greatly inspired from Final Fantasy's Noctis Lucis Caelum and Hope Estheim respectively. Category:Crystal of Light Category:Characters Category:Allies in Crystal of Light